Raptor
The Raptor is a flying vehicle which can be used effectively against ground vehicles. Probably its best asset are its homing missiles, which will chase hovering vehicles and flying vehicles. Utilizing the Raptor Raptors are a powerful vehicle when used correctly. First of all, the guided missiles. When you fire these at Mants , Furys , Cicadas , Hoverboards, Vipers ,or even other Raptors , your missiles will lock on and chase the target. The missiles will not follow every turn, however, so they won't be able to get the job done 100% of the time. However, they are very effective when fired many times, and an unskilled opponent will have trouble dodging them. These missiles are not very effective against infantry, and they will easily be able to dodge the slow moving missiles. Remember that these will not target lock onto vehicles with wheels or treads, or even infantry for that matter. You are best off using the primary fire, which fires rapid fire plasma shots. These will be most effective at close to mid range, though they are still effective at longer ranges. You must take caution, however, when facing Scorpions . Their homing mortars will chase and hit you at quite a range, so always fly high when you see one. This vehicle is not the most effective against Nodes and Cores, though it is not a bad idea to try aerial assault when it permits itself. However, on many maps where Cores can be attacked from the air, the Raptor is either absent or outmatched by the specialized Cicada. Defeating the Raptor The Raptor is an easy target for even most unseasoned players. Scorpions will be severely effective, as mentioned above. Their homing mortars can lock onto a low to medium flying Raptor, and will also do moderate to heavy damage. The Nemesis , as always, is a very effective method of destruction as well. The turret can move fast enough to target a Raptor, and the beams will take care of the rest. If you want a slightly harder challenge, try using the Goliath Tank. This vehicle will award you the "Eagle Eye" kill, and is effective as long as it hits. Other Raptors are effective, as they can lock onto the Raptor as well. However, this will often result in "bouncing", which is when one pilot moves there Raptor up and down, and continues to spam their missiles. Sometimes more seasoned player will "bounce and weave", which involves the pilot bouncing and either circling or moving forward and back. However, it then becomes effective to use the primary fire. This may not seem smart, but the missiles fire slow and will lose their target. The primary fire will not lock on, and fires rapidly enough to hit most of the time. The Fury can be utilized with its primary fire, as long as you stay out the Raptor's missiles. Remember that the Fury is close air support, and can only do damage up to the start of medium range. Ground targeting with the Rocket Launcher or A.V.R.I.L Longbow is also effective.